


You're an Idiot

by lion_62



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Sherlock, First Kiss, John Plays Rugby, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John rugby captain finally gets with the dancer Sherlock John finally finds happiness. But after a month of being together when someone from Sherlock's past threatens him what will John do? Will Sherlock leave him because of it and what will John do when his happiness is gone? And what about Hamish William what will happen to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You really dont have too

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a role play I did with one of my friends though email. Every hundred Emails or so will be a new chapter. So the first few or so should come fast. Thanks :D

John was at lunch with the team, they were throwing food at each other and laughing like idiots, he on the other hand sat there quietly. He was different from the rest of them, not as flamboyant. He didn't feel like he had to prove himself like they did for some reason. He didn't feel like he had to prove anything because he was already team captain and he thought his action as a regular kid and in school are what counted not who could be the loudest and meanest. He was in his head thinking about the rugby teams last game and what they needed to work on in practice tonight, when he heard the boys yelling nasty things. 

"Hey Sherry, give us a spin." Anderson said with a laugh. John saw a tall thin boy with curly black hair and pale skin walk by. "Come on, we know you want too. You gay boy." Anderson added. "Freak!" Other boys shouted. John had watched this boy dance. He watched him everyday. He would stop by the ballet studio and watch this boy spin and jump. He was in love with this boy but didn't even know his name. This was the boy who made him think he was bisexual.

Hearing the boys yell horrible things made Johns stomach turn. He had told the team he was bisexual when he became captain and many were good with it. They all supported him and had said they would never tease him or anyone else who was gay or bi.

All the boys were all laughing now. "Oi." John said giving them all a hard look in turn reminding them about him. This look made every boy stop in the middle of their laughter. "Enough! Anymore and you will all run tell you throw up, then you will run more!" The team all looked down at their laps turning red. The boy keep walking by not even looking at the team. Who was this boy?

As the day went on John could not stop thinking about that boy even though that was every other day to but today was worse. How his hair moved as he walked. John had never seen the boy just walk. It was beautiful.

As he was putting on his shoes for practice one of the boys a year younger then him came to sit by him. "Im sorry about lunch." The boy said with a small smile, he was trying to play more in games so be was being a butt kisser.

"Its fine. Do you know what his name is?” John asked stomach fluttering at the thought of finally learning the boys name.

"Ahh... his name is Sher.. Sherlock I think" He said as he stood and walked away, Johns heart jumped. 

Practice was hard and his whole body started to hurt as the mud on him dried, but he wanted to go find the boy and apologize, and maybe chat him up, so he walked to the dance studio like he did every other day, but today he was going to talk to the boy and he couldn’t get there fast enough.  
As he came to the door the boy was packing up and there were others in the room.  
John cleared his throat heart beating fast.

"Ahhh.... yes I just need to speak to Sherlock." He said pronouncing his name a little funny. ‘Shit first time he hears me talk and I mess up his name. Why am I worried about that, what the hell.’ Is all John can think

"Do you mean Sherlock." The woman said, saying the name right. 

"Yes." He answered blushing slightly.

"Stay there, I´m gonna call him, I don’t want you to mess my studio with all that mud."  
He saw the boy picked up all of his belongings and come to the door where he was waiting at the door.

"If you are here to bully me don’t waste our time and leave, I don’t care what you have to say." The boy said harshly at him and John was taken aback.

"I-I-I... I’m not here to bully you, I’m here to say I was sorry for the way my team acted at lunch. What they do reflects on me as captain. I don't want to be a bully and I never have. Have they made fun if you before?" John's face went red with anger. Those boys where going to pay tomorrow if they had made fun of him before.

"What they do reflects on you as a captain? Well you don’t have to worry about it, your pure and good soul can be at peace, I’m used to those things." The boy pushed him and started to walk away.

John ran to catch up with the boy. "Oh hell it has happened before, I’m going to kill them. Hey stop! I didn't know, please let me fix this as captain in need to help you." John made the boy stop. "We had a quote we follow that says we would not do certain things and bullying was one of them. Come to the field between 4 and 7 tomorrow. Come and see what the boys are going to have to do because of what they did." John was mad he could tell it was showing on his face.

"Ok, look, you don't have to fix anything, I really don’t care. And think about it for a second, if you punish them just because they had made fun of me they are not gonna be happy about it, and even if I don’t care about their stupid jokes I would prefer not to have a black eyed on my next performance. And by the way, I don’t want to go to your stupid field.” The boy said with a sigh.

"Just because you dance does not mean they can do that. And if they even come close to touching you tell me I will beat the hell out of them. Also on my team they will be punished for what they do.” John retorted firmly, clenching his fist at his sides.

Sherlock looked at him in surprise before saying in an off tone of anger. "First of all, I don’t need a bodyguard, thank you, and second, can you just end this bullshit? You really think I’m going to believe that the most popular guy of the whole school wants to protected me? I don´t need your pity"

“I’m not putting pity on you. Fine you know what, I don't need your permission to punish them. I came here to tell you so you felt like someone cared." John said before turning in anger and about to storm off. Great first time talking to the boy he was in love with and it went like this, awesome. He was about to turn the corner when something rang in his head and he turned back around. “The boys said you were gay, that true?”

“Yes. Why?” The boy said as if it was nothing and John wished he could be that confident with his sexuality.

“Just wanted to know so when I yell at the boys.” He lied. “Have a good night and you can still come to the field if you want.” He said with a wave of his hand and walked away.

“What’s your name?” The boy called after him. He turned and the boy had not moved.

“I thought you said I was the most popular guy in school?” John said turning back. “John Watson. And you?”

"I know who you are but I haven´t pay attention to your name. Sherlock Holmes."

“Well maybe you’ll start paying more attention now. Have a good night, Sherlock.” He said with a laugh and walked away. “Sherlock.” He whispered to himself as he walked to his dorm. ‘He’s gay and hot.’ He thought as he lay in bed that night thinking about the conversation he had with the boy. He was thinking about the deep rumble of the boys voice as he fell asleep with ‘Sherlock’ on his tongue. 

The next day at practice they didn't start as usual instead John had told the coach what had happened and he had the team run the whole time. All of the players ran because they were a team and when one does something you all do something. Everyone knew why they were run also so it made it even better for John knowing that the slower people of the team were the ones who made fun of Sherlock Nd they had to run more.

As the running came to an end and as did practice John looked around to see no Sherlock. Well he was leaving the field he saw Anderson and two other boys heading for the dance studio, great. John know at once they were going after Sherlock for making them run, when it was their own damn fault. He broke out in a run heading for the back door where he usually watch Sherlock dance from and burst through the door.

Sherlock stopped in the middle of some dance move and stared at him as John ran over to the front door and put his back against the wall next to the door. Anderson opened the door took one step in right as Johns fist connected with his face. “Surprise bitch.” He said as Anderson hit the floor. John looked up at the other two. “Anyone else?” And they ran for the hills as Anderson picked himself up off the floor and followed holding his face. John smirked and turned to the dancer. 

Sherlock was… smiling and John grinned back. "So, you really love being the hero right? As you are already here help me with my stretching?” Sherlock asked sitting on the floor legs open.

John felt his face turn red as he walked over to Sherlock. He had thought about that view more than once. “I wasn't trying to be the hero, I just saw where they were going.” He half lied he was heading to watch Sherlock dance and saw them. “And I told you I wouldn't let them hurt or make fun of you again so…” He said with a shrug. “What do you want me to do?”

"And I told you that you didn't have to do anything." Sherlock said leaned forward almost touching the floor with his chest. "Just push my back."

"I had to do something or it would have started to happen to more kids." He answered. He sat down next to Sherlock and put his hand on his back putting slight pressure. ‘How many times have I imagined putting my hands on him and I get to do it and its not in the way I want.’ He thought turning even redder.

Sherlock stayed like that for a while as John tried to keep his mind out of the gutter. "Okay, that's enough" John let him go and he got up "Now my legs" he said lying on the floor with his legs raised to the ceiling. "Just push them toward my body."

Johns face got even more red if that was possible as he pushed Sherlock’s legs down. He needed to start up a conversation before he started to stare at Sherlock’s butt, which right now he had a preface view of. And it looked amazing. "You said you were gay the other night. Have you ever gone out with someone?" John asked awkwardly.

"Yes, I have, but I don’t want to talk about it." He answered slightly harshly. "What about you? For what I have heard you have a different girlfriend every month.”

"Not for the past few months. I don't think that is my area anymore." John said shyly. 

"Really?" Sherlock laughed ‘He laughed what does that mean? John stop you sound like a girl.’ John yelled at himself mentally. "It´s hard to believe. It´s enough, you can drop my legs." ‘Damn it I always want to touch you.’ John wined as he let go of the boys legs.

Sherlock stood and went to his bag as John followed. "Thanks about that and for punched Anderson's nose."

John laughed. "Anytime! I’m always looking to punch Anderson. " At if on cue Lloyd ran to the door. 

"Oi, Watson. Anderson's in the nurses office. Said you punched him. Is that true?" He asked then he saw Sherlock. "Oh bloody hell, did he go after Sherlock? Well you need to come to the nurse with me." 

"I will be right there." John said and Lloyd left.

"I told you not to do anything... Now you are gonna be in trouble" Sherlock muttered with his gaze on the floor.

John laughed out loud. "Like I’m scared of Anderson. Anyways the team knows if I hit someone its got a good reason." John blushed at Sherlock worried about him. “I promise I will be okay.”

"Maybe you are not scared of him but what about the principal?" Sherlock said digging in his bag for something. "Text me when you have finished.” He grabbed John’s hand scribbling down his number.

“I will tell him the story and so will Lloyd and Anderson has already gotten in trouble for bullying this year so…” John shrugged writing his number on Sherlock’s hand as his heart raced.

“Text me anyways.” 

“I was going to text you no matter what happens.” John said flirtingly with a grin. 

“Good luck, then.” Sherlock said grabbing his bag and John could swear he saw pink in the boys cheeks.

“Thanks I’ll text you later.” He waved good bye and walked out the door. Nothing happen to John, no one believed Anderson so he got suspended. John couldn't have been happier with that, it meant he could play or practice. The only thing that did happen to John was that he had to change one of his classes which he was also happy with.

‘Anderson got suspended for a week. Nothing happened to me other than a class change. JW’ John texted to Sherlock as he got back to his dorm.

'Glad to hear it, which class? SH' 

‘Chemistry its changed to 2nd period. JW’ John quickly typed back.

‘That's my chemistry class. SH’ John jumped off his bed when he saw the message smiling like crazy. 'The teacher isn't as stupid as the others, you won’t have problems with her. SH’ After seeing the the last message John started to wonder about partners.

‘Good. What about partners? Do you have a partner? JW’ John asked praying that Sherlock didn't.

‘No. I don't. SH’ John grinned even wider. How was he supposed to ask to be his partner without it sounding creepy. 

‘Good. JW’

'I need to do all of the projects alone so is kind of bad... but I don't mind it. SH'

‘Well would you like a partner? JW’ He asked smoothly but on the inside he was freaking out.

'You want to be my chemistry partner? SH' “Damn you Sherlock yes!” John yelled at his phone.

‘Yes, if you don't mind. JW’ John didn't just want to be his bloody partner he wanted to kiss the boy and run his hands all over his body.

'I would love to, but... are you sure you want to be seen with me? SH’ John felt himself getting angry as he read the words. 

'Why would I not want to be seen with you? JW'

'In one hand you are like the most popular guy here and in the other hand the whole school hate me, I don’t think that is that difficult to see why you wouldn't want to be seen with me. SH’ John was getting tired of this shit.

'Like I care what people think, screw them. I want to be your partner. And I really couldn't care less how people feel about who I’m seen with. JW'

‘I would love to be your partner then. SH’

‘Good. See you tomorrow. JW’


	2. Sorry About the Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first class with Sherlock went well but when he tell John he wasn't eating lunch well John wants to be a doctor. As they sit side by side John notices how close they are and how good Sherlock's lips look and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Jo who is also kinda co-author. Anyways this is from a role play so it maybe kinda choppy.

The next day John was excited for school unlike usual. He met up with some of the guys that morning while waiting for school to start. As they were sitting there Anderson came to get some things out of his locker, the whole left side of his face was black from chin to hair line. John stopped in the middle of a sentence to give him a death stare. All the guys had heard what happened, but did not think it was that bad. All gasped as they saw what John had done. But all John could think was he wished Sherlock could see Anderson now.

First period was slow and boring, finally the bell rang and he rushed to his next class. He walked in and saw Sherlock was already there. Miss. Johnson, the teacher, asked what he wanted, he told her he had switched.

"Ohhh, lovely. You can be partners with Cindy or Sherlock! Lets put you with Cindy." She said pushing him to the girl who was very pretty.

"Why not Sherlock?" John said stop himself from being moved. "I would like to be Sherlock's partner." 

"Oh, okay?" She said as if that had never happened before, which John knew it never had. He walked over to Sherlock and sat beside him dropping his books on the table. 

“Hey.” Sherlock said a little shepley.

“Hey.” John said with a grin and leaned back in his chair as class started. As the class when on John got more and more confused. But luckily Sherlock would help him but it most likely came with a rude or hurtful comments but he still helped John all the same. At the end of class he turned to the dancer and asked sarcastically. "I thought you said this class was easy?"

"It´s quite easy for me..." Sherlock answered puzzled.

"That would be because you’re a bloody genius." John answered with a laugh as they walked out of the room for lunch. "What are you doing for lunch?" He looked up at the boy and Sherlock was blushing and John grinned proudly. ‘I made my crush blush.’ He cheered in his head.

"I'm not a genius... I just know a lot of things. I have an important recital in a couple of days so I'm going to the studio. Probably you want to have lunch with your friends so... " Sherlock ended awkwardly looking at the group of rugby plays gathering a little away from them.

“You're not eating?’

“No.”

“Sherlock, you have to eat, that isn't healthy. Okay look I will go get us some food and met you in the dance studio, okay?” John said worried about the boy not eating and wanting to spend time with him.

"You don't have to... I mean I would love it but it can be boring and usually I get really frustrated when something doesn't work..." Sherlock said blushing even more.

"Sounds like me at practice.” John laughed. “And you need to eat, I will see you in a few minutes" John said as he turned and walked away so Sherlock could not protest anymore. He got to the lunchroom, it was baked chicken today that tasted like slim, or greasy pizza. He went with the pizza. He started to the studio but he keep getting stopped. He prayed Sherlock wouldn't think he left him, almost 10 minutes later he got to the studio and Sherlock looked like he was warming up.

"Hey sorry all there was only greasy pizza." John handed him the pizza, sat on the floor and started to eat. "So why do you never eat?" John asked trying to start up a conversation as Sherlock put down the pizza and went back to warming up.

"Thanks, and I eat, maybe not as usual as the others, I just eat when I´m hungry... and you need to be really careful about food when you dance ballet." Sherlock answered looking at him though the mirror.

"You may not eat but you need to be healthy... so sorry about the pizza." He said though a mouthful of food. He glanced at Sherlock well he was stretching turning pick. "So when is your...... dance thing that I don't know the name of, sorry? Is it like a play?"

"Yes, we are doing The Nutcracker. It´s kind of an important performance... some important people are coming and I need to be perfect." He bent over touching the floor with his hands, then he grabbed his ankles pushing his body against his thighs. "I´m just going to practices some positions and spins... feel free to leave if you have to."

John choked on his pizza as Sherlock bent in front of him and went red. "I can stay. Unless you want me leave."

Sherlock raised his body and smiled at John. "I like you being here... usually I don´t have audience when I´m practicing as part of the group... " He shrugged.

"Cool, glad I can help. So what is The Nutcracker even about? But don't make fun of me for not knowing, I have never been to a play before. When is it playing anyways?" John asked. It was true he had only gone to one dance performance in his life and it was for Harry when she was three.

Sherlock turned around. "You really don´t know The Nutcracker story? I mean... there are a bunch of Christmas movies about it... You know the story where a girl gets a nutcracker for Christmas and at night he comes alive but then the Rat King steals it and the girl goes to rescue him...it´s next week, you can come if you want..."

"I have heard of it, but I have never seen it. Christmas is hard with my mom and sister. Yeah I think I may come." John said awkwardly about his family.

"What´s wrong with them?” Sherlock asked suddenly "I mean... if you want to tell me, it´s okay if you don´t want to."

John hesitated before answering. "My mom's a drunk, haven't seen her in almost two years. My sister Harry is with her girlfriend all the time we don't talk much. I haven't had a real Christmas where the family all gets together and has a dinner and that since my dad died when I was 5."

"Oh” Was all Sherlock said. John hated this part after telling people about his family. Then Sherlock was speaking again. "Well... my family is a mess to... my parents are always on work trips so I never see them and I hate my brother so..." He shrugged.

John smirked it was nice to know that someone else family was a mess was well. "Really, so what do you usually do for Christmas?"

Sherlock came and sat by him. "Well... my whole family gathers for those occasions... we are actually a really big family but the Holmes are cold by naturally so... " He flexed his legs grabbing them. "I'm used to them by now."

John nodded slowly. "Sounds better then being alone." Sherlock was close to him he could feel the heat from his body and he wanted to kiss him so he took the leap. "W-would you like to go out to dinner this Friday?" He asked blushing slightly.

"I would love too." He smiled at John and John grinned back. "You can come to my house for Christmas if you want?"

“Really?” Suddenly they were so close all he would have to do was lean forward just a bit so their lips would connect. His heart was pounding as he looked down at the boys lip then his eyes again and he leaned forward. Sherlock's lips were soft and warm and sweet. He brought a hand up to the boys cheek running his thumb over the sharp cheekbone, he felt Sherlock’s hand come around he neck.

John ran his tongue over the boys bottom lips, Sherlock gasped and John took the opportunity to slide his tongue into his warm mouth. After a minute he pulled away looking at the dancer. Sherlock’s lips were red from kissing and his eyes were wide but that's all John got to see before Sherlock was kissing him again.

John moved his hands down to the boys hips and slightly started to pull on him. Sherlock got the hint and slide a leg over so he was sitting in his lap legs on either side of his hips. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock who was wrapping his arms around John’s neck and running his hands through his hair. Their tongues were working fast against each other now and all John could think was ‘finally’. Sadly and of course the bell rang. John sucked on Sherlock's bottom lip before pulling back panting slightly.

“Met me at the rugby field after practice?” John asked placing his forehead against the dancers. All Sherlock could do was nod and John kissed him again before he slide of his lap. Sherlock kissed him again as he stood, he ran to the door looking back and grinning at Sherlock as he grinned back.

At practice all John could think about was Sherlock. The way his lips felt against his, the way his hands felt going through his hair, how he felt in his lap, it was all going through his mind. He was so happy and it was showing in practice, no one could touch him he was flying over everyone else. As practice came to a close he was walking with some of the boys off the field when he saw Sherlock.

“Yeah Watson.” One of the boys said as John was just about to run to Sherlock. “The gay dancer has been staring at you for the past fifteen minutes be careful.” 

“What? Why does it matter if he was?” John asked becoming mad.

“He’s… weird he does ballet Cap’, its weird.” 

“And you like to paint what's the difference. Ones on paper, ones with your body. Just because you don't understand something does not make it weird. And I hope he was staring at me.” John said as he turned and ran over to Sherlock. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Sherlock greeted. John stopped in front of him awkwardly not knowing if he could kiss him or not, but then Sherlock looked at his lips and John took a step forward connecting their lips. John heard loud howls from behind them and broke the kiss laughing. Sherlock place his forehead against Johns laughing as well turning red slightly. “Hi.”

“Hello.” He kissed the dancer again lightly. “Come on I need to grab my bag.” He said taking Sherlock's hand and entwining their fingers.

"So... What plans do we have?" Sherlock asked as they walked. 

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner. And I need your help on the chemistry homework." He could feel Sherlock eyes on his dirty body as they walked.

"Dinner and chemistry homework, sounds lovely" Sherlock said with a smile then he giggled slightly. "Will you change your clothes?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

John laughed loudly. "I just need to grab my bag. But I will only change if you kiss me again."

Sherlock stopped and grabbed his face in both hands kissing him deeply, when they broke apart he joined their foreheads. "Hurry up, I'm hungry"

"So you want to eat now." John said with a smile. "I will be right back." He said pecking the boy one last time then running into the locker room.

John had walked into the locker room with grin on his face then he saw Anderson and five other boys and his smile fell. "Thanks for getting me suspended Johnny. Grab him." He said in a sneer. Two boys grabbed John but not without getting hit in the face a few times themselves. Once they had him they turned him to Anderson.

"Right, six against one, you are the classy type." John spat at him before getting punched in the face. The boys held Johns arms tight as Anderson punch and punch John in the stomach, ribs, and face. When John had almost past out from the pain the boys finally let him go and he fell to the ground in a heap then came the kicking. He blacked out from pain soon after a foot to the face and a foot to the groin. 

He woke up to water in his face, Anderson had put him into a shower. When he could see that John was awake he pulled him out again and kick him in the ribs over and over again. John stayed still the whole time and did not make a noise, he would not give that to Anderson. Then came the foot to the groin once more and he blacked out again. 

He woke up in the shower again, but Anderson was gone and Sherlock’s voice came. Sherlock put his hand somewhere on his body and it hurt. He cried out and blacked out again.


	3. Text me when you wake. SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long to come up!!! I have been working on my other fic "Baby Doll" and have somewhat forgotten about this one. The chapter is short but I just wanted to get something up. I promise to try and work on this one more then I have been. Sorry again!!! :(
> 
> Huge thanks to Jo who helped create the story!!

John woke up to beeping, his head was pounding and when he opened his eyes his vision was blurry, he could make out that there was someone beside him. "Shh... shut that up." His mind felt foggy. 

Finally his could see right and Harry was beside him. He tried to move and his breath hitched from the pain. "How are you doing? I better go tell the doctor you're awake." She walked out.

He lay there thinking of what happened but his mind was so blocked he couldn't think, so he just shut his eyes and tried to push the pain away. After a few minutes Harry came back in. "There is some boy here to see you? But yet there are a lot of people here to see you. He says he's the one who found you and won't stop asking to see you and is driving the nurses crazy." John knew it was Sherlock right away. 

"He... he can come in." John said slowly.

Sherlock pushed past Harry and stopped right inside the door and gasped. John figured he looked really bad but seeing Sherlock made everything become real, it made him hurt more and want to cry, he never wanted to cry. 

"Oh gosh... how are you?" Sherlock said no more than a breath still standing just inside the door.

“Sherlock.” John said slowly just lifting his fingers trying to get him to come forward. Sherlock saw it like he always did and come forward taking his hand lightly.

“How are you?” Sherlock said looking down at him. 

“I hurt everywhere. How long was it til you found me?” He asked looking at Sherlock sadly.

“Fifteen minutes more or less.” Sherlock said with a frown moving a hand to playing with his hair. “The doctor said you have a few broken ribs.” Sherlock said in a whisper.

“Awesome.” John moved his head more into Sherlock’s hand. “Sorry our dinner and homework date didn’t workout.”

"Don´t worry about it, when you get better we are gonna have a proper date." he sighed "The principal expelled the boys."

“Umm… good.” John sighed closing his eyes for a moment. He looked up at Sherlock again the asked shyly. “Stay with me?”

The dancer smiled down at him, “I would stay the whole night if I could… but the doctor said you need rest and I think hes right.”

“Umm me too. Then just a few minutes more then?” He asked smiling as well.

"I´m gonna be here until they kick me out, try to sleep." Sherlock leaned and kissed his forehead. John leaned into it then looked at Sherlock then his lips. The boy smirked taking the hint and kissing him properly. “Now sleep.” John looked at him once more then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-

John remembered waking up a little here and there but when he fully woke he hurt. His body felt like it was on fire then in ice at the same time. He looked around, no one was in the room and his phone was by his hand. He looked at it he had a lot of text from the team and cheerleaders and a lot of other people but only one from the person he wanted.

‘Text me when you wake. SH’ 

He smirked and sent. ‘Hey. JW.’

‘How are you. SH’

‘Feel like I got hit by a truck. How many days has it been since I got hurt? Hows your practice going? JW’

‘A few days since I was there. Its going fine. SH.’

‘Sounds… Horrible. When are you going to come see me again? JW.’ He bit his lip not wanting to sound too needy.

‘Horrible is what it is. And I don't know, I have practice this afternoon. maybe tomorrow sorry. SH’

‘Its okay, do well at practice. JW’ John was really disappointed but he knew what it was like to have practice.


End file.
